plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno-shroom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Hypno-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Hypno Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV13.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version Chain.jpg|Hypno-shroom in Chain Reaction DS Hypno-shroom.png|Nintendo DS Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom-hd.png|HD Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom.gif|Animated Hypno-shroom HypnotizedZombie.PNG|A hypnotized Zombie ZenGardenHypno-shroom.png|Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden CIMG9618.JPG|Sleeping Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Hypno-shroom ImitaterHypnoAsleep.JPG|Imitater Hypno-shroom (sleeping) D20e33ff9e504fd719324e8621be69aef861002f.jpg|Hypno-shroom in the Walk This Way achievement icon Hypno-shroomSeedPacket.png|Hypno-shroom seed packet in PC version Hypno seed.png|A Hypno-shroom seed packet in the iPad version HypnoShroomSeed.PNG|Hypno-shroom seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Imitaterhypnoshroomse.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom seed packet in the PC version Hypno shroom Ipumpkin.PNG|Hypno-shroom inside Imitater Pumpkin Hypno shroom pumpkin.PNG|Hypno-shroom inside Pumpkin HypnoShroom sleepeye.png|Eye (sleeping) HypnoShroom eye2.png|Left side eye HypnoShroom eye1.png|Right side eye HypnoShroom head.png|Head HypnoShroom body.png|Body CrushedHypnoshroom.png|Crushed Hypno-shroom 11PumpkinImitSleepHyp.png|Sleeping Imitater Hypno-shroom in a Pumpkin 12PumpkinImitHyp.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom in a Pumpkin leftfacehypno.png|A left-facing Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden medhypsleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden smallhypnosleep.png|A sleeping small Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden Screenshot_5WWWaaay.png|Player got Hypno-shroom (Java) Screenshot_6rfbg.png|Seed packet (Java version) Full_Mushn.png|A Mushroom Garden with a Hypno-shroom HS.png|A Hypno-shroom in the Mushroom Garden Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hypno-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Hypno-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 PVZIAT Hypno-shroom Idle.gif|Hypno-shroom idle animation HD Hypno 2.png|HD Hypno-shroom HD Hypno-shroom2.png|Another HD Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom New Seed Packet Prem.png|Hypno-shroom seed packet Hypno-shroom New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitated Hypno-shroom Seed Packet Prem.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom BoostedHippie.png|Boosted Hypno-shroom Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom Boosted Hypno-shroom No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost Hypno shroom pvz2.png|Hypno-shroom close up Hypnocostume.png|Hypno-shroom's costume (red flowers and sunglasses) 14, 6-30 PM.png|Getting Hypno-shroom's costume from Piñata Party HD Hypno-shroom with chinese costume.png|HD Hypno-shroom with costume (without hippie glasses) Hypno-shroomC PF1.png|Hypno-shroom Plant Food ability dcwevf3.png|A Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden dcefvf3.png|A Hypno-shroom after being watered in Zen Garden Hypno-shroom costume watered.PNG|Hypno-shroom watered with costume 029.png|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom Hypnodiscount.png|Another advertisement for Hypno-shroom Hypno-Shroom Ad Again.png|Another sale advertisement for Hypno-shroom Hypnoad.jpg|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom in Valenbrainz HypnoBdayz.jpg|Hypno-shroom's birthdayz advertisement ATLASES PLANTHYPNOSHROOM 768 00 PTX.png|Hypno-shroom's sprites and assets Hypnoshroom Gold Tile.png|Hypno-shroom with its texture on a Gold Tile Hypno-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed-out Hypno-shroom 75f69c9d6e35484684658e96918f4fe0.png|Hypno-shroom in an advertisement with Starfruit adeal.PNG|Hypno-shroom in the store WH&TSandHSinTransformationBundle.jpg|Hypno-shroom in a bundle with Witch Hazel and Toadstool (note its name) HypnoShroom100gems.png|Hypno-shroom for gems 19495685_971492569659771_27125788_o.png|Receiving bonus Hypno-shroom seed packets from a piñata Hypno-shroom Level 2.png|Hypno-shroom reached level 2 HypnoShroomLevelUp.jpg|Hypno-shroom's animation when it is ready to level up HypnoShroomGemLock.jpg|Locked seed packet for gems HypnoShroomreachingLevel5.jpg|Hypno-shroom being upgraded to Level 5 Hypno-ShroomArenaAvatar.png|Hypno-shroom Arena avatar HypnoShroomCantbeused.jpg|Hypno-shroom locked (Arena only) Blastberry HypnoShroom.png|Hypno-shroom in a Blastberry Vine Old Locked hypno-shroom.png|Locked seed packet (3.3 to 3.8) HYPNOSEED.PNG|Hypno-shroom seed packet Hypno-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Cactus, Toadstool, Hypno-shroom Power Up Premium Plant Quest (Ep.219)|By Chinese version Screenshot 2015-04-06-10-10-09.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar in Kongfu World Hypno-shroom Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWHypno-shroomPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Hypno-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Level 3 Hypno-shroom.gif|Level 3 upgrade (animated) Hypno-shroom Costumed Plant Food aka International Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) (note that it is the international Plant Food for in the Chinese version, normal Plant Food is turning zombies into Buckethead Zombies) Old HS costume non costume.png|A non-costumed Hypno-shroom with a costumed Hypno-shroom as seed packets ChineseHypnoCostume.PNG|Hypno-shroom with costume's seed packet Hypno-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece (note the flowers) Hypno C Map.png|A group of Hypno-shrooms on the Dark Ages map Others Hypno Shroom Papercraft.jpg|Hypno-shroom paper craft model Jester Zombie and HypnoShroom figures.jpg|A Hypno-shroom figure with a Jester Zombie figure HypnoShroomCostumeFigure.jpg|A costumed Hypno-shroom figure 51h9LW-n-PL._SX425_.jpg|A Hypno-shroom plush